


The forgotten one

by Roxassoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxassoul/pseuds/Roxassoul
Summary: america and canada invites the axis and allies on a fishing trip. but when a storm hits and they get thrown off what will happen? who is the child on the island and just were are they? rated t to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

"No!" America cried though the storm as the little ship bounced on the waves. Canada, his twin and neighbor, cultch his arm and the railing.

"ALFRED" he called hopping America human name would snap him out of it. You see the twin invited the axis and allies (expect Russia who showed up anyways) on a fishing trip near the tip of Florida when the storm showed up otta nowhere. The waves throw the fishing boat like a Raggie-ann doll. England was almost thrown off the ship but was caught by Germany.

"Get below deck!" America called. Germany nodded and drag the below deck were the other countries were. America grab the wet bar and the twins shuffled they way towards them.

"Non!" France called they turned and the last thing Canada saw was the waves as they crashed into him.

*****much later*****

"Nng…"Canada opens his Eyes, than closed them ageist the afternoon sun. "Wait… afternoon sun?" Canada thought as he sat up. He was on a white sandy Beach, alone. Canada started to panic and use his twin telphi "Al?...Al!... Alfred where are you?"

"Over here!" He herd his Brother call. He was about a hundred yards up the beach, racing towards him. "are…*pant* okay?"he asked breathing heavily.

"I think so, where are we?"

"You are on castaweege, as my people call them." They both jumped as an unfamiliar voice spoke. They turned their heads to see a child no older than 10 lean ageists a palm tree, studying them. "I'm Casa Weges. Welcome to my Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven nations who remand on the boat got back to Florida safely. they quickly called an emercy meeting. When they arrived they found the normal craziness. Hunger hitting Prussia with a frying pan, Switzerland with his gun next to litinstin, the Baltic shacking, and Greece was asleep.

"Silent!" Germany yelled "We have a national emericty!" The nations took their seats."Canada and America were sweep out to sea about 10 hours ago. Has anyone seen them entering their country?"

"Who?"

"AMERICA AND CANADA! YOU DUMMKOP!"

No one spoke up. England began to cry and France comfort him. the nation began to panic when he let him. "WE NEED TO FIND BRUGER AND MAPLE BASTERED FAST!" the nations nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own hetalia


End file.
